You're My Everything
by xxMinaxx
Summary: Sasuke leaves Konoha which breaks Sakura's heart. Will Sakura ever learn to love again? Will she like her quiet friend who has feelings for her?{One-shot}


**Summary: **One Shot Sasuke leaves Konoha, which leaves Sakura heartbroken. Will there still be space in her broken heart to love again? Will she ever like the quiet friend who has feelings for her? (They are over twenty years old here.)

**Pairings:** GaaSaku, Mentioning of NaruHina and ShikaIno relationship

**You're My Everything**

Sakura sat in the branches of a big tree. She was thinking of Sasuke. The days when she liked Sasuke. The days when she chased him. The days when she fought for his love. The days when she would do anything for him.

But those days were over.

Sasuke has left Konoha to look for Orochimaru and gain power to kill his brother, Itachi.

But would killing of Itachi bring back his clan?

No.

It would only make him a traitor. Well…

He is a traitor.

Sakura now hated everything in him. The days when he called her annoying, the days when he ignored her, the days when he called her weak, the days when she ran after him, the days when she agreed at him even if Naruto was right, and the days when she was crazy for him. She hated his black hair, black eyes, dark attitude, dark mind, and dark everything.

In short, she hated every single fiber and cell in that ugly body of his.

He made her wait, that's his mistake.

Haruno Sakura thought she would get over him. But she did. Oh yes she did. Haruno Sakura found a new friend in the name if Gaara.

Gaara was always there and listening to her worries. Gaara was there when she cried at the same spot where she was sitting now because of Sasuke. Gaara always listened to her and it made her feel alright. Gaara was the sole person who understands her.

She sat on the tree's branches, deep in thought, not sensing a familiar presence behind her.

"Hey there." A deep voice said. The owner of the deep voice sat beside her. Sakura was used to him doing this so she didn't get startled.

"Hello Gaara." Sakura replied.

"Still worrying about Uchiha, Sakura?" Gaara asked with a hint of anger in his voice. Gaara hated Sasuke. The same as Sakura.

"No." Sakura replied, as she looked at her long and slender fingers in the pale moonlight. "Are you still violent every full moon?"

"I've changed. Full moons are not that ugly for me."

"May I ask why?"

"You just did." Gaara said sarcastically. Sakura scowled at him. Gaara chuckled lightly.

"I like it when you laugh." Sakura said, her face lighting up.

"I like it when you scowl." Gaara replied. Sakura scowled more at him.

"You really like teasing me, do you?"

"Yes, I do."

Sakura sighed. Nobody can match Gaara's hard-headedness. He was the most hardheaded of the all the hardheaded organisms in the universe.

"What are you sighing about?" Gaara asked curiously.

"I have many things to sigh about. Want me to enumerate all?" Sakura replied with a note of sarcasm in her voice.

"Tell me only the top three."

"Okay. So top one, I'm sighing because of so many high priced goods." Gaara raised an eyebrow at this. "Just joking. So top one, I need to go to assist a mission. It's only B-ranked." Sakura added as Gaara gave her a look of concern. "Top two, I'm envious of Ino who has finally found the man for her and married him. Did I mention that Shikamaru and she are going to be future parents? I'm also envious of Naruto and Hinata who are engaged and planning to marry each other." Sakura sighed more.

"And the last but the most thought you are sighing about?" Gaara asked.

"Top three," Sakura sighed before she continued. "I wanted to be under the moonlight with the true person I love."

"Aren't you with him now?" Gaara asked suddenly that Sakura shot a look at him.

"What did you just say? What do you mean? What─" Sakura said but Gaara interrupted her.

"Sakura, I've grown to like you. Over these past years, all I wanted was your company. Temari was the one who made it clear that I love you when I discussed the matter with her."

Sakura was silent. She was so surprised at what Gaara said. The feelings he's got for her…

The feeling they both share for each other…

Gaara took the silence as a sign that Sakura doesn't like him. He looked at the ground and said, "Don't worry. I have been neglected. The feeling's no alien to me. I guess I just wasted you time by telling you to come here. I'm so─" But Sakura was the one who interrupted him this time.

"Gaara, wait." Sakura took another deep breath before continuing. "I thought I loved Sasuke before. But it was only a silly crush. Over the time, I learned to like you. Even love you. You were always there for me. You always listened to me. I cherished you in my heart. I treasured every time you were here with me."

It took a while for Gaara to register all that she said. She _loves _him. Oh if only he could jump up and down.

"Did you hear me, Gaara?" Sakura asked with nervousness in her voice.

"Loud and clear. I will always cherish you in my heart. I will always be loyal and love you with all my heart." Gaara said seriously.

Sakura's heart was leaping with joy. He still likes her. All of her worries seemed to fade away.

"Sakura?" Gaara asked.

"Yes Gaara?" Sakura replied as she looked at him.

"You're my everything. I love you, my dear cherry blossom." Gaara whispered with so much sincerity in his voice.

"I love you too, my Sandman…" Sakura replied.

Gaara leaned. He's lips were five inches way…Goodbye worries…Four inches…Hello love life…Three…So long sadness…Two…Goodbye Uchiha…One…

'_I love you, my Gaara. You'll always be in my heart until the end of time.' _

'_You are my cherry blossom and I will love you forever.'_

Love is wonderful, isn't it?


End file.
